The tale of the Crystal Heart
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: You shouldn't pay much attention to this summary - the story is better. But what is Castiel is captured by The King of Hell and falls for a hunter and a Demon Princess while fighting for his life? Humanity sure is hard.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, there lived a Demon Princess called Azure, now if you want to read this and understand what happened between her and Castiel– then there is a few things you should know about real Demons. They are deathly pale and angelically beautiful, they dwell in the Underworld – or hell as some people call it - they are also amazingly fast and their senses are much better than our dulled down Mortal ones. It would be rare for anyone to see a Demon in the daytime (unless they were in their meat suite) because that is when they sleep – during the hours of Sunlight. Demon blood heals all wounds, which makes killing them extremely difficult as they are all but immortal. Time to get on with the story. . .

Azure fiddled with her long flame red hair as her father paced around the huge, white Marble dome room, yelling at various people about various things, none of which she was paying the slightest bit attention to – she was rather happy in her own dream where she was human and free, that was until he was right up in her face of course – that jerked her to her senses slightly. Apparently – so I am told – she was meant to be agreeing with him. 'Well Azure?' he demanded, his eyes popping slightly as he got right into her face. 'Well?' She looked over her father's – Crowley, king of the underworlds – shoulder to see her older brother Sam nodding over enthusiastically, apparently she was meant to agree with whatever her father was saying so obediently she nodded and smiled a fake smile which was passable as a real smile, which lit up her otherwise pale and gloomy face. He evidently brought that she meant what she was saying because he walked of mumbling something along the lines of – I-wish-you-was-a-boy-just-like-Sam-and-Alastair. 'Little sister cant you at least try to take care of yourself?' Sam asked her softly as he walked over to her, his arms full of old pieces of parchment covered in words and symbols which she didn't understand.

'I'm alive aren't I?

'Barely.'

'Only in your opinion,' she smiled at him and stuck her tongue out, making Sam chuckle at her, shaking his head which made his sandy coloured mop of hair move from side to side. Neither of them heard Alastair walk over behind them.

'Sup Pretty boy and Witch girl?' Alastair asked with an evil smile playing across his lips.

Sam did his best to ignore him, Azure wondered idly if she was the only one who noticed the tension which was filling up the room.

'I'm not a witch Alastair, if you had half a brain you'd notice that.' Azure snarled, pushing her hair back behind her ears and unleashing the full force of her eyes smoky green eyes, which had black circles surrounding the pupil, on him, making him cringe back slightly in fear. A small part of Azure cringed inside when she did that, was there something so wrong with her that made even her own family cringe back in fear?

'You're eyes say something else Witchy,' he said arrogantly. Azure narrowed her eyes and made a move to storm past him, but he grabbed her upper arm, and whispered threateningly in her ear, 'you need to make sure that you don't do anything stupid.'

Azure frowned and Sam stiffened, but they otherwise ignored him, she just walked past, leaving Sam and Alastair to argue about which parchment is best to use and so forth.

'Princess Azure,' Ruby winked as she bowed down, her long black hair flopping into her eyes.

'Ruby,' she whispered, raising her eyebrows and looking at Sam significantly before grabbing Ruby's upper arm and dragging her behind the thick red curtain. 'What are you doing here?' she hissed.

'Oh don't worry about the whole nice to see you Rubes, how's it going? That's why you've always been my best mate - straight to the juicy gossip.' She smiled casually, leaning back on one of the pure gold pillars with ease.

'Ruby now isn't the time for this, you know what will happen if he sees you.'

'But I am in disguise,' she smiled smugly, swaying her hips slightly, drawing Azure's attention to the outfit she was wearing.

She was wearing the usual daemonic black guard outfit, covered in daggers and one long samurai sword draped across her back.

'Alastair might still recognize you though,' Azure muttered half heartedly to Ruby who was busy peering around the curtain. She took a step forward, but Azure grabbed her arm and dragged her backwards again.

'Ruby no,' she hissed, widening her eyes and shaking her head slightly.

'Why,' she smiled, 'I just want see Sam get some paper then leave. And probably see Sam. Again.'

Azure smiled back for the first time and allowed Ruby to go and walked talk to Sam.

Azure paled and leaned back, closing her eyes and sighed, if she wasn't too careful she'd fall asleep…

The next thing she heard was Ruby screaming and a few things smashing onto the ground, and then more screaming.

Her eyes flew open and she dashed around the curtain and her mind was thrown into a state of disarray. She saw Sam freeze, his face expressionless, while Alastair was laughing silently, her father looked furious, while Ruby was kicking and screaming against the strong arms which were dragging her out of the room.

Castiel rolled over and he quickly sat up ignoring the wave of nausea which hit him, his absence from heaven was making his powers fade away.

He noted to himself that the guy in the cell next to him had finally fallen asleep; he could hear the man's heavy breathing through the thick walls and relaxed.

'Hey, you wanna get your hands off me!' Castiel heard a girl yell, she was obviously kicking and screaming, using up all of her energy now.

'_Silly little girl,'_ Castiel thought to himself as he laid back down and wrapped the thin and tatty grey blanket around himself, not because of the cold, he was impartial, because he didn't feel like having a useless conversation with the mad and lonely prison guard. _'If only she'd calm down, and save her energy after the trial, then she could escape with me.' _

Castiel shook his head slightly as he noticed the girl stop screaming, he wasn't allowed to care about other people. That's why he was here. Trying to help out Anna, was what got him in this mess.

Castiel froze as the metal cell doors opened.

'_Maybe, Just maybe,'_ he thought to himself as one of the guards stood in the doorway, _'for once they have decided to be nice and let me go…'_ But that train of hope and happiness was squashed abruptly as the guard shot out and before Castiel could even realize what was happening he was being roughly yanked out of bed, and both his arms were pinned to his back to tight that they felt like they were about to fall off. If measures of security were kept up like this, he'd have no chance to escape, which would mean… The ultimate ending. The last page. It annoyed him though - that he was caught doing good for once, something outside heavens orders and this proved his point perfectly, that his brothers and sisters in heaven only cared about saving their own wings, that their father was gone and as an unfamiliar burst of anger swept over Castiel – a small part of him couldn't help but to hate his father for leaving them.

'When's the show starting?' Alastair asked, almost over excitedly, Azure looked at Sam worriedly, as if he might suddenly just give over to the darker side of his thoughts and kill Alistair.

'_He'd deserve it though, when Ruby dies Sam will too, and so will the only two things which have ever made the world a good place for me. I hope he dies too_,' Azure thought with a darkly and with a small shudder as she realized that she had never wished pain of death on anyone before, and when she did she felt a sudden shiver go down her spine. She froze, and noticed that she didn't have the usual bad gut feelings she had which made her want to curl up and die a few seconds before the trial started, but a shiver of anticipation and longing, something she had never felt before during time like this. She sighed and wondered if she was turning into her father or something as she smoothed down the purple silk bodice of her long gown and sat down on her throne, near the back, beside Sam, who normally would turn around and check she was okay (her heart was too big, he'd often say) but today he was in a world of his own, his eyes locked on the door where Ruby was dragged out, hatred and passion was etched in his eyes.

That's when Azure knew, that's when she knew that Sam would kill Alistair. Not because of the fire which was burning in his eyes, it was the fact that you could nearly feel the heat radiating from them, which was a danger sign - it was because he was letting his usual calm and reasonable façade shatter, and you didn't let your emotions out around Alistair, not at any cost.

Azure's father, Crowley, snapped his fingers impatiently as the doors opened and Alastair leaned forwards in his seat resting his chin on his hands, Azure was in half the mind to stand up and wipe the smug and conceited grin from his face.

The accused was a pitiful state. There was Ruby sanding there as bold as brass, smiling half-heartedly, tapping her feet impatiently on the cold marble, a sign she was nervous, she seemed paler than usual, but that was nothing new.

Beside her was what seemed a crazy man, he was in his late hundreds maybe, and covered in filth, his hands were cupped over his ears, and his eyes were wide with horror and he was rocking ever so slightly back and forth.

The next person in the line of doom, was a lower level demon, he looked underfed and Azures heart went out to him, it wasn't his fault he was here – it was the cruel injustice which always took the desperate and hungry. Azure looked past the fallen angel and her mouth nearly dropped open. Next to the demon there stood a man, not much older than herself, and he was obviously a fallen angel, or a snatched one. He had huge, great, dirty, ruffled feathery wings sticking out of his once white shirt, his hair was ruffled and sticking up at odd angels, the odd chocolate coloured strand falling onto his pale white face. Azure could just make out startling blue eyes which were closed slightly, like he praying for help.

When her father spoke it seemed like it was coming from a mile away, she tried to concentrate and shift her gaze away from Castiel, only it felt like a magnetic pull, every time she shifted her gaze away from Castiel, her heart felt like it would break, and at the thought of him dying, she felt physically sick.

The King looked at Ruby pleasantly and she stared back defiantly. 'Guilty, sentenced to death.'

Sam tensed, but didn't move, Ruby didn't either she was still smiling at Sam.

Then he looked at the mad man, and gave him the same sentence as Ruby, 'Guilty, sentenced to death.' Azure felt physically sick, _he_ was going to be sentenced in seconds, even at the thought of him being near death made her want to kill whoever threatened him.

He didn't even glance at the demon, he sentenced her smiling happily, 'Guilty, sentenced to death.'

Azure's stomach squirmed slightly and she fidgeted and attempted to sit on her hands again, to stop herself from jumping forwards and throwing herself into his arms.

Castiel knew what his sentence was going to be before Crowley even opened his mouth, and he thought he'd be terrified, but he didn't even seem to hear him, he was staring at Princess Azure. Of course he knew who she was, one of the most shockingly beautiful girls in the world, she was pale and had a slightly blue tint to her cheeks (like all royalty) her flame red hair framed her face immaculately, making her shocking smoky green eyes stand out, making her look like an exotic princess, even thinking about her made his pulse quicken.

'You can't,' he heard her mutter, her voice sent a shudder down his spine. 'You can't,' she repeated louder.

'What do you mean?' Alastair asked sharply, looking at Castiel then Azure before raising his eyebrows and grinning cockily.

**DUM DUM DUUUM**

**Dean comes in the next chapter – but as friend or foe, or family?**

**R&RHope you enjoyed. xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh drabbles drabbles drabbles**

**Aha**

**Let me know whatcha think?**

**Pretty please**

During the silence which ensued Castiel began to see what people meant when they were on about love at first sight. _Seeing_ her made him believe in it, nothing could ever ruin that moment in his mind. Ever.

'Nothing!' Sam spoke over whatever Azure was about to say, 'she meant nothing.'

Azure opened her mouth again, but this time Alastair himself cut over her. Speaking directly to his father. The king.

Azures insides felt as if they were squirming around as her father and Alastair spoke to each other in hushed voices, but she'd gathered that they were discussing what they were to do with her and Castiel. From what she could gather they put him back into his cell. Azure knew that she could break him out, and within moments she was devising a plan to do so.

Sam and Azure stood still, the pair of them devising their own little plans inside of their heads, until they were excused from the grand room, neither Crowley or Alastair paying them the slightest bit of attention.

As soon as they were out of sight they both ran to the cells – Azure allowed herself a small triumphant smile as she realized that she'd beaten Sam there, both of them panting as they waited which to Azure felt like worst part, just those few seconds of waiting for the guard to walk into the other room.

You have to understand the underground cells, where all prisoners are held has a confusing layout at best and there is only a single guard on duty which has to pace around the entire underground floor, making sure everything's right. In Azures head she figured out that at least it would take about twenty minutes for a single guard to do a round.

Which to her felt like twenty minutes for me to get Castiel out and twenty minutes for Sam to get Ruby out, she tried to ignore the fact that her whole body was shaking with a mixture of fear and adrenaline as she threw herself around the corner.

Sam rushed off to get Ruby out, and Azure flew to the first door she saw, throwing herself on tip toes, peering through the hard metal bars, ignoring the dust and grease which caked her once clean dress.

Through the weak rays of light she could see the dark brown messy hair sticking up in odd angles on the dirty once white pillow.

'Castiel,' She hissed. She could hear that voice in her head, screaming at her to look at what she was doing, and she wasn't sure what she was doing herself – hell she didn't even know him - yet she loved him. That was what she kept repeatedly telling the voice in her head who was telling her that it was all such a terrible mistake.

He sat up as soon as Azure called out to him, his startled face turning into happiness when he saw it was her, his crystal clear blue eyes glittering with an emotion with Azure couldn't quiet put her finger on.

He ran straight to the bars his face inches away from hers, the pair of them ignoring the dirt which now covered them.

'What are you doing here? You could get caught.'

'I don't care.' She said plainly.

'You should, they'll kill you.'

'I still don't care. There's something between us Castiel, and I just can't let you die – no matter what.' She tried to assure him, her heart beating so hard on her ribcage so hard that she thought it was going to break.

Azure couldn't help but to miss the smile which flashed across Castiels serious expression, before he shook his head, his eyes not daring to meet hers. 'But it's too dangerous.'

'I still don't care. Help me get you out,' She muttered, her mind whirling ferociously, there had to be something –she figured it out in her head and she realized she had about seven minutes.

That was when someone knocked her out. When the blackness took over.

When Castiel regained consciousness with a jerk he noticed that he was lying in the middle of a field of corpses.

He could see the head of another prisoner a few feet away, a few scattered remains of the mad man and a few other body pieces strewn all over the place.

He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around the room wearily, he saw Prince Alastair alongside the King and few soldiers and with a growl he saw Azure, her arms strapped behind her back, like the way they held him earlier, dragging him into hell itself, he still had the purple blotches to prove it.

'Get your filthy hands off her,' he yelled furiously, losing his temper against his better judgment.

The King smiled lazily, 'Of course Castiel. I take it from what was seen earlier that you and my daughter matched, with is something we want to stamp out in our society, so you can have her. If you dare to go to the centre of Screamers creek and get the treasure which you love the most in life. And me being a noble gentleman will let my daughter help you. She has a rare mind you know…'

And then with a small gesture of his hand the guards released their hold on Azure as she daintily ran over the bodies with a carefree air, without even looking down, without a speck of sadness in her eyes, right into Castiels limp arms, angling her head back for a kiss.

That's when he roughly pushed Azure away from him sharply, making her slip back on the bloody floor and smashed her head on the floor, making an horrible cracking sound as her mess of red hair got soaked in the pools of blood.

'Where's Azure?' She asked, silently congratulating himself on the face his voice was reasonably calm considering the circumstances.

'That was Azure.' Alastair snarled.

'No it wasn't. She would run straight to me, she'd stay there, trying to make you believe the opposite too what was happening - that she doesn't love me. And if she did rush to my side, she would tread around the dead respectfully, not run all over them.'

He smiled. 'Well done. You proved you have a sharp mind. And I lied about something else. If you want to see Azure ever again you will have to complete another two tasks - that one was the first. Well done, run along.'

**Oh drabbles drabbles drabbles**

**Aha**

**Let me know whatcha think?**

**Pretty please**


End file.
